


Fluff Stories with Alice and Maddi

by CitrusSplattershot



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Real Names, The Agents are OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSplattershot/pseuds/CitrusSplattershot
Summary: Some adventures and fluff stories about my two OCs, Alice Jane and Maddi Daeon.





	Fluff Stories with Alice and Maddi

**Author's Note:**

> This is the replacement fic I was talking about. I feel like this will be better than the Agent fic. I'll still be working on “A Bunch Of Ships” and I just finished the first chapter of my Skullgirls fic titled “The Skullgirls” (if anyone has a better name, please comment). But all that aside, please enjoy.

It was 10:45 and AJ and Selina were still sleeping on their bed. They stayed up so long at night, watching movies, even the sun shining shining toward their faces didn’t wake them up. But when AJ’s phone rang, she picked it up without opening her eyes.

”Hello?” AJ asked quietly, trying not to wake Selina up.

”Where are you? Rainmaker is about to come on.” Jay said through the line.

”Sorry, we stayed up a little too late.” AJ said, not noticing Selina sitting up.

”Well, I’m bored of Turf and I ain’t doing Clam Blitz. You know I hate Clam Blitz.”

”Yeah, I know.”

AJ turned around but came face-to-face with Selina. “Morning.” 

“AH!” AJ yelled as she fell off the bed along with the phone.

Selina tried to hold back her laughs but was failing tremendously.

”AJ? What’s happening?” Jay asked.

”Ow, nothing...” AJ said, holding her head.

”Are you sure?”

”Yeah, I’ll see you in a little bit.” AJ then hung up

Selina was kinda giggling now. “Sorry.”

”It’s alright. Jay’s waiting for us. We should go now.” AJ said as she got up from the floor.

”Alright.”

They got up to get dressed in their casual gear. While AJ was doing her hair, she was considering on telling Selina her real name. Once they got dressed and ate a small breakfast, AJ decided to tell her.

”Hey, Selina?”

”Yeah?”

”I think it’s time you should know what my real name is.”

”It’s Alice Jane, right?”

Alice stuttered. “Uh..h-how did you...”

”People can know a lot with an old yearbook.” Selina said playfully, having a smirk on her face.

Alice covered her her face, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

”Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I can tell you my real name.” Selina said.

Aj uncovered her face in shock.

”What?” 

“Yeah...I’ve been remembering a lot of things lately about my past including my real name.”

Selina took a deep breath before saying “My real name is Maddison Daeon.”

”That’s a really name.” Alice said with her usual big grin.

Maddi blushed a little bit.

”Thanks...”

Then Alice’s phone rang and she answered it.

”Hello?”

 **“AJ!!!!”** Jay yelled.

”Coming!” Alice said as she instantly hung up.

”I guess we better go before she kills us the chance she gets it.” Maddi said.

”Yeah.” Alice laughed. They got their weapons and went out the door.


End file.
